


Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

by malecswedlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, i don't know how to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecswedlock/pseuds/malecswedlock
Summary: Snow storms raging in the city result in all the flights being canceled. Two colleagues, who are secretly crushing on each other, have to spend Christmas all alone. Or do they?





	Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas (Eve), everybody! Here's a little something I wrote to lighten up your mood. Hope you love it!

_Due to the snow storm all the flights are cancelled. We thank passengers for their patience and apologize for any inconvenience this has caused._

“They’ve canceled our flight because of the snow, Magnus.” Catarina said. “Actually, they’ve canceled all of them. I’m sorry, we won’t be able to make it this year. I really am. Do you have anywhere to go to? We don’t want you to be alone on this day.”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll just join some colleagues,” Magnus smiled in the phone.

“Merry Christmas, Magnus.”

“Merry Christmas, Cat.”

They were not coming for Christmas. It’s his fist Christmas in New York and his friends weren’t coming because of the snow storm. Being alone on Christmas is a bit sad, but a lot of people have to work on this day, he’ll pull through. He wished what he had just told Cat wasn’t a lie and he had some friends here who would welcome him in their home today. But he had no one.

Magnus was new in town, he had only moved a few months before. He’d started working for a publishing house hoping that one day the world would see his own stories. It’s not that he hadn’t made any friends there. He’d never had such a problem. These were just not the people you would call friends. You are always glad to see them every morning, and exchange some gossip, and maybe have a glass or two after work. But you never tell them about how lonely you feel in the evening when you come home, how much you miss your friends or how many times you’ve had the urge to give up everything and just go back to the place which offers no perspective, but makes you feel like you belong. You just don’t say such things to these people.

There was only one person he wanted to tell all of that, but he wouldn’t care, just like the rest of them.

Alec had been working there for a while when Magnus arrived. He had been put in charge of him during the first week. He’d shown him who was who, explained the hierarchy in the office community and offered him some amazing ginger tea. Alec had never been there to discuss the gossip or to go to the bar after work. He’d quietly grab his things at the end of the day and head home. Or maybe not home, Magnus had never known for sure. Magnus liked that he’d got Alec as his guide in this new environment, he had been a pleasant company. He hadn’t asked unnecessary invasive questions and had been easy to talk to. Magnus had taken a liking to this guy. It was everything: the way he walked like he was always in a hurry, his wide smile when he talked about something he was passionate about, the way he always played with this funny colorful beaded bracelet he was wearing all the time, the way his skin got wrinkles when he was laughing at something funny Magnus had said and the way the sun reflected in his beautiful hazel eyes. Hell, he’d fallen for the guy the minute their eyes met and that delightful smile illuminated the room and his entire world.

Sadly when the week had come to an end and Alec thought Magnus was ready to continue the journey on his own, he’d drowned himself in work, and Magnus could never get his attention anymore. Every time they’d met in the cafeteria or in the halls, he would just smile awkwardly and rush out of the room. Magnus had tried to ask everyone whether they’d known anything about Alec but everyone just answered he was a nice guy and that’s pretty much it. So Magnus spent his days dreaming about the ways to ask him out or at least get him to talk to him.

Magnus wondered whether Alec was spending Christmas with his family. Did he even have one? What if he was spending it alone as well? If only he knew where Alec lived.

He doesn’t have to be sad, Magnus told himself. It’s Christmas, he can have fun on his own. Lots of people do that. He’ll just buy something to eat, make himself some hot chocolate, get all cozy and turn on a Christmas movie. It sounded like a plan.

He left the building, and the gust of wind immediately made him regret this decision. No wonder they’d canceled all the flights. No sane person would leave their home in this weather. The frost was biting his cheeks and nose and he realized he’d left his gloves at home, so he buried his hands in the pockets and started walking faster.

It would take just a few minutes to get to the local store. He’d just have to cross the road and go through a small park. Trying not to fall on slippery ice, Magnus was running along the road past the benches covered with snow. Suddenly something cold hit the back of his head. A snowball. Shocked, he turned around to see who the rascal was, but it was way too dark and he couldn’t see anything or anyone. He can’t have imagined it, can he?

Magnus touched his head, there were still bits of snow left. He looked around again, but the park was empty. That’s what it usually was like when everyone was at home celebrating with their family. Magnus continued his way to the store and was dreaming of getting his feet under that blanket when a second snowball met his head. This time he heard a silent giggling. Indignant, he turned around again and saw a girl. She wasn’t older than six. A big Rottweiler dog was standing by her side. Magnus wondered who’d let such a small girl walk such a big strong dog, but the girl seemed unbothered and the dog seemed to not care about anyone’s existence other that the snowflakes falling from the skies.

The girl was wearing a white beret and a dark blue coat, her long wavy hair had a few snowflakes in it. He could barely see her face because her considerate patents had wrapped her in a huge white scarf. The child’s cheeks and nose were rosy from the frost. When she realized Magnus was looking her way, she started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Magnus asked, still angry with the girl.

“You’re funny,” she said, still laughing. Magnus sighed.

“Where are your parents? You shouldn’t be here alone at these hours.”

“You shouldn’t be here alone either,” she said approaching him, the dog reluctantly following her.

“I’m an adult, I can be alone wherever I want.” Magnus replied. “Unlike you. Where are your parents? Do you want me to take you to them?” He offered the girl his hand but the dog started growling so he put it back into his pocket.

“Do you believe in Christmas miracles?” the girl asked out of the blue. What kind of game was she playing? Magnus thought it was too cold to stand there and answer the child’s questions, he had to find her parents and bring her back to them.

“It would be a real miracle if you told me where your parents are so I could take you to them.”

“I can get home myself,” she insisted. “Do you believe in Christmas miracles?”

There is no way to get himself out of answering the question, is there?

“I do,” he said, mostly to not ruin the girl’s idea of Christmas as the most magical time of the year.

“Why are you so sad then?”

“I’m not sad.”

“Let’s sit down,” the girl ran to one of the benches and wiped the snow off it. The dog lay down peacefully at her feet. “My Dad will come soon. You can keep me company while I’m waiting for him. You have nothing to do anyway,” she smiled merrily. Magnus sighed, but still sat down on the bench next to the girl. What sort of parents would let their child walk around alone so late? Although he must admit, she was quite safe with this dog by her side. Still, Magnus decided to wait for the girl’s parents.

“What’s your name?”

“Milagros*. And this is Vicky. She’s very lovable and loves cuddles.” The girl stroked the dog’s head a bit. “So why are you alone? My aunt says nobody should be alone on Christmas. She says you should spend it with your family or friends and have fun. Don’t you have any friends?”

“My friends live in another city, they couldn’t come,” Magnus smiled trying to look like it’s not a big deal.

“And your family?” Milagros said.” Are they in another city too?”

“My friends _are_ my family.”

“I see.” The girl stood up and grabbed some snow. “Let’s play snowballs.”

Magnus really wasn’t in the mood for that.

“Shouldn’t your father be coming soon?”

“Milagros!” Magnus heard a voice in the distance. “What are you doing there? I told you to wait outside with Vicky!” As the silhouette was getting closer Magnus noticed that the man it belonged to was none other than Alec Lightwood carrying bags from the store Magnus himself had been going to. Magnus never knew he had a daughter. “Oh, Magnus,” Alec said breathing heavily because of the cold and because he had been running towards them as he thought Milagros had started talking to a stranger. “I didn’t expect to meet you here,” he deadpanned. Not the sentiment Magnus had expected. Alec took the dog’s leash and the girl’s hand. “I’m sorry if you’re late to a party because of us. But thanks for watching over Mili,” a small smile touched the corner of his lips when he pronounced her name, Magnus even noticed some tender notes there.

“It’s alright,” he said dismissively.

“He doesn’t have anywhere to go tonight.” Milagros chimed in.

“I see,” Alec answered awkwardly. Now he would feel sorry for Magnus and this was the last emotion Magnus wanted to bring out.

“That’s alright,” he said trying to defuse the tension. “I’ll just go to the shop and buy me some Christmas food,” he smiled.

“Okay,” Alec answered watching Magnus turn his back and walk away.

Milagros looked at Alec.

“What?” He asked. She kept staring at him. Alec rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Magnus!” He shouted.

Magnus turned back.

“My parents and siblings were supposed to come tonight but the flights got canceled so we are kind of left alone. Why don’t we be alone together?”

“Are you sure your wife wouldn’t mind?” Magnus asked cautiously. Last thing he wanted now was to ruin this family’s Christmas.

Alec raised his eyebrows. “I don’t have a wife,” he said. “And I never did,” he added, a little mischievous smile on his face.

“Oh,” Magnus exhaled.

“Yeah.”

They stood there for a second trying to process what had just happened. Was Alec flirting with him? Was he just being polite?

“Come on, let’s go home, Vicky is cold!” Milagros pulled her father’s hand and Magnus out of his thoughts.

 

“Oh, we’re almost neighbors,” Magnus noticed when they reached the house.

“Are we?” Alec asked with the same smile while he was opening the door. Because he hadn’t expected that. Just like he’d never expected to see a handsome new neighbor when he was going on his usual morning run. And he’d never expected this same neighbor to come work at the publishing house he himself worked at. He most certainly had never asked to be the one to show the new guy around and never had he ever got caught staring at his Facebook profile by his own daughter in the middle of the night.

_“Who’s that?” She asked walking into the living room in her pajamas._

_“Nobody,” Alec closed the laptop as if he got caught searching something that was not children friendly. “Why aren’t you sleeping?” Alec stood up and picked her up in his arms._

_“Is it your boyfriend?” She asked instead of answering the question._

_“Why would you think that?” Alec opened the door to Milagros’ room and sat on her bed letting her crawl under the blankets._

_“Because you looked at him like you look at me when you say you love me.”_

_“Ah, so you’re just jealous?” Alec smiled tucking the blanket. Milagros started playing with a bracelet on Alec’s hand she’d made him for his last birthday._

_“No, I know you love me the most,” she said. “But who will love you?”_

_“You?” Alec suggested._

_“Noooo, I mean like in those romantic movies.”_

_“I think it’s time for you to go to sleep.” Alec said putting a strand of hair from her face._

_“Read me a story,” she said._

Alec had thought about asking him out but he could never collect the courage to do that. Magnus was so easy to speak to, yet he was just as friendly with anyone else at the office, and Alec hadn’t felt like making a fool of himself in front of all the colleagues and becoming the topic of their next gossip. Besides, he hadn’t known how Magnus would react to him having a daughter. He’d decided it was safer to just stay away.

When they entered, Magnus saw that the dinner table in the living room was already set for two. Alec took off his boots and carried the bags to the kitchen. Milagros started unwrapping herself out of the huge scarf but seemed to have some trouble with it.

“Here, let me help you. Stand still.” Alec took its loose end and freed the girl, and then he got down on his knees and started unbuttoning her coat.

“I can do it myself,” Milagros pushed Alec away.

“Of course, you can,” he answered with a smile on his face, which Magnus found endearing.

“So your friends were supposed to come here, huh?”

Alec took Magnus’ coat and put it on the hanger, and then he made a gesture inviting him to the living room.

“Yes, their flight got canceled because of the weather. Which sucks because I was really looking forward to seeing them again.”

“Ah, the weather. We were going to fly as well to see my parents and siblings but I guess not this year.” Alec smiled. “Okay, make yourself at home, I’ll get you a plate and we can start celebrating.”

As Alec left the room, Milagros came up to Magnus, followed by the dog.

“You’re even more beautiful in real life,” she said.

“Uhm... thank you?” Magnus was confused. Children were often confusing but this one was something out of this world.

“Do you think my Daddy is beautiful too?”

“I suppose he is,” Magnus answered a bit unsure. Kids were so good at asking uncomfortable questions in such an innocent manner.

“Okay, I found one,” Alec said. “You don’t mind a plate with a snowman, do you?” He showed Magnus a red plate with kids making a snowman drawn on it.

“No, it’s cute,” Magnus smiled. Alec nodded and put it on the table.

“What have you guys been talking about?” He said rearranging everything on the table so it looked more or less good. Magnus found his fussiness really adorable.

“Magnus thinks you’re beautiful,” Milagros said bluntly rubbing Vicky’s belly. Alec froze at the table and looked at Magnus. Magnus felt his heart drop and his cheeks start getting red. Why was it so hot in there?

“I’ll get the food,” Alec smiled and rushed to the kitchen.

The dinner wasn’t too bad, although it was obvious it had been prepared last minute and the only thing homemade were the cookies that Milagros made for her grandparents and aunts and uncles (with a tiny bit of her father’s assistance, so tiny that you might say she’d made them all by herself). She was very proud of herself when Magnus said those were the best cookies he’d ever had in his entire life and that he would never eat anything else but those cookies.

“I will bake you cookies every day and Daddy will bring them to work for you,” she said.

“Only if I don’t eat them on my way there,” Alec winked.

“You better not,” Milagros said in her most serious voice.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll see to it that he doesn’t,” Magnus smiled and Alec smirked.

“Alright,” he rose from the table, “I think it’s time for you to sleep. We don’t want to make Santa wait, do we?” He took the girl in his arms and took her to her bedroom. Magnus watched him walk away and saw Milagros smile at him while her father was carrying her across the hall. She waved at him, and he waved back at her with a smile. It was a very good Christmas.

“Get into your pajamas, Mili.” Alec handed his daughter her purple pajamas and helped her get out of her jumper.

“I like Magnus,” the girl said getting into her pants.

“You do?”

“Will he stay for the night with us?”

“Uhm... I think he needs to go home, honey.”

Milagros had put on her top and let Alec cover her with the blanket.

“But he doesn’t have anyone at home. What if he gets scared? You can call Santa and tell him Magnus is here so he could bring his present to us. Will you do that?” Milagros hugged her teddy bear and looked into Alec’s eyes.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He said. “But no promises.”

“Thank you,” Milagros smiled. Alec kissed her forehead, “Good night, honey.”

“Good night, Daddy.”

When Alec returned to the living room, Magnus sat on the couch stroking Vicky’s head.

“You have a lovely dog.”

“Yes, she’s amazing. Milagros loves her so much,” he smiled. “Would you mind helping me with the dishes?”

“Not at all.” Magnus stood up and started helping Alec. “You were so kind to have me here today, that’s the least I can do.”

“It’s nothing, really. Besides, we loved having you here.”

As Alec was washing the dishes and Magnus was drying and putting them on the table, he admired this soft side of his usually aloof and awkward colleague. The relationship he had with his little daughter melted his heart, and he felt so much at home here. The feeling he’d almost forgotten since he moved.

“So,” Alec said when all the dishes were done, “do you mind sleeping on the couch?”

“What?” Magnus was confused.

“Well, it’s late. I thought you might stay here and leave in the morning if you want. Besides, the weather outside is horrendous. You really shouldn’t be there at a time like this.”

“Oh, no. Thank you, but I don’t want to be a nuisance,” Magnus smiled sheepishly. He almost wanted to agree and stay there for the night with these people.

“You won’t be a nuisance,” Alec said firmly as if he was offended by Magnus’ words. “Besides, Milagros really liked you. I think you’re her best friend now and she’s not letting you leave so easily. She’ll hate me if I don’t make you stay.”

Magnus scoffed. “Well, I can’t say no now, can I?”

“Absolutely not.” Alec smiled and looked into Magnus’ eyes. The Christmas lights on the window created little sparkles that were dancing playfully in their golden depth. “I have a bottle of mulled wine hidden here. Maybe we could open it?”

“Sounds great.” Magnus nodded with a smile.

“There’s a nice view on the balcony. Come on,” Alec took the bottle from the cupboard and led the way to the balcony.

“Well, it is indeed magnificent,” Magnus noticed looking at the view on the park. The trees were all covered with snow and the streets were empty and peaceful. The neighboring houses were decorated with Christmas lights and the whole place looked like a small wonderland.

Alec poured some mulled wine into his and Magnus’ glasses.

“Merry Christmas, Magnus,” he said smiling.

“Merry Christmas, Alec.”

While drinking their wine Alec noticed a mistletoe hanging above them. He immediately remembered how Mili had insisted on decorating the balcony but he wouldn’t let her saying they weren’t going to spend Christmas at home so they didn’t need so many decorations, and she was mad at him for two days straight until he let her hang that mistletoe.

“Huh, a mistletoe,” he whispered. Magnus looked up, then back at Alec. There was an indecisive expression on his face, twinkle in his eyes. “Well,” Magnus said.

“Well,” Alec mirrored his words.

Magnus cleared his throat. “We can’t break a Christmas tradition, can we?”

“We can’t.” Alec shook his head. He put down his glass and leaned in. Magnus felt his lips with a little wine left on them touch his and cupped Alec’s cheek. It felt new and familiar at the same time. It felt like discovering new places and coming home. Like a new way to try your favorite food. It felt simply incredible. He felt goosebumps appearing on his skin but he wasn’t sure whether it was from the cold or from all the feelings that were arising in him at that moment. Suddenly a loud knocking on the window dragged him back to the real world. It was coming from inside the house, and it was Milagros.

“I can’t sleep,” she said.

Alec smiled. “Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?”

“Yes, please.”

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Alec whispered leaving the balcony. “What do you want me to read?”

Magnus giggled and finished his wine.

When he woke up on the couch the next morning, he found a small box in his hand. He opened it and found a colorful bracelet just like Alec’s and a little note inside:

_“Daddy said Santa couldn’t bring you the present to our home so I decided to make you one. I am your Santa now._

_Milagros”_

_*_ Milagros - a name derived from the Spanish word _milagro_  meaning _miracle, wonder_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Find me on twitter at @angry_alec_ if you want to talk :)


End file.
